Watching Over You
by XEnvyX
Summary: Ed is sick,Roy is worried.Whats going to happen?Is Ed going to be okay?Is Roy gonna relize he has feelings for the young blonde?...ROYxED,Yaoi,Rated M for later chapters...


**Watching Over You**

Chapter:I

As he stood there,in the doorway to the dark room,he couldn't help but notice how cute and peaceful the young boy looked as he slept but now a pained look was creeping on his tan features.The young boy at the age of about 15 looked as thought he was having a nightmare.Ed began saying somthing in his sleep.At first Roy couldn't understand what it was that he was saying.When he listend closer he relized that in fact the boy had been calling out his name.

"Roy..Please Roy don't ...leave ...me."

Roy walked over and placed a hand on Eds forehead and spoke to him in a calm voice,"Don't worry Ed I won't leave you ."

Eds face became soft again.Roy was just about to get up and leave when he noticed a hand grabbing his coat."W-where are you going?"The man turned around and saw golden eyes staring at his. "Relax Ed, I was just going to get a cup of water for you."

The younger males eyes lit up in happyness that his love of his life wasn't leaving him.Ed laid back down and watched as the older man left for the kitchen.

Mustang found a cup and filled it with cold water.As he made his way to Ed's room he ended up tripping on a cat getting water all over his shirt.It was cold and he didn't want to get a chill,so he tore of his shirt and hung it up in the bathroom.He could understand why Ed never wanted Al to bring cats in off the streets,they are always in the rode.Now shirtless he made his way back to Eds room after re-filling the cup with water.

When Roy returned it appered that the blond was sleeping so didn't bother to wake him.He looked peaceful when he slept,unlike the stern and determained look he wore while he was awake.For only a 15 year old he had alot on his shoulders.He delt with his father leaving him and his family,his mother dieing,him and his brother tried to bring her back and failed,causeing Ed to lose his left leg and his little brother, Al, to lose his whole body.Then Ed,not willing to lose the only person in his family,sacraficed his right arm in order to bring back his brother's soul and attach it to a suit of armor.

Most people would have figuered after all that the young boy would have broken,but no.He is still going strong on a search to get his brother back into his body and his own arm and leg back.

Sighing Roy placed the cup of water on the nightstand next to Edward.The raven haired man returned to his original seat next to Edward.As he looked at the blonde boy his mind thought back to why he was here.

Edward was sick.Sicker then he had ever been,and this scared Roy.The Colonel never got scared over anything.He was a man that only thought of women and how to get out of doing work.But for some strange reason,the moment Roy got a phone call from Alphonse,stating that Ed was sick,his heart had not slown down a beat.All he could think of was if Fullmetal would be okay.

Roy had been slacking off at work a couple of days ago waiting for Edward to come so he could torture him.Roy had always enjoyed teasing the blonde.Watching him explode at the word short always made his day.

Roy stared at the clock and saw it was 9:00.Fullmetal was supposed to be there an hour ago.Where was he?Roy was getting mad but thought it fun to yell at Ed for being late.Roy was lost in thought thinking about how Ed would react to this when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."Roy said nonchalantly.Riza popped her head in."Sir Alphonse Elric is on the phone."Roy waved her off and picked up his phone.

"Hello,this is Roy."

"Hello Colonel?It's Al."A small voice could be heard on the other end of the phone.The voice sounded hollow,as would be expected since his voice echos in the suit of Armor.

"Yes Al what is it?"Roy asked curius as to why the younger Elric would be calling him.

"Well,ya see Colonel,Ed is sick.He won't be coming in today."Al sounded somewhat worried but that's normal since the boy was always worried about his older brother.

"Ah I see,well tell him I hopes he feels better and that I expect him here tommorrow."

"Yes sir."

Roy hung up the phone.Ed sick?Since when does Ed get sick?He is the Fullmetal Alchemist,Hero of the people,child prodigy.How did he manage to get sick?

Then again he is still a child,and children do get sick its only natural that he would get sick sooner or later.With him always running around its odd that he hasn't been sick before.Roy decided that it was probly just a cold and Al was over reacting as always.

The next day happend the same as the day before.Roy slacking off work and awaiting Fullmetal to come in so he can tease him.Roy started day dreaming again of what his reactions would be when there was a knock on his office door.

"What is it?"Roy asked not really caring what the person had to say.

Havoc poked his head threw this time."Hey cheif!Al is on the phone for ya."

Roy picked up his phone."Hello."

"Colonel?Ed is sick still,so he won't be coming in today either."Al said his voice laced with worrie yet again.

Roy sighed,"Al,if he has a cold there is no excuse for him to miss 2 days of work."

"But it isn't a cold sir.He is running a 101 fever and is throwing up."Al said trying to deffend his brother.

"Very well,but i do expect to see him here tommorrow.No ifs,ands,or buts.Got it?"

"Yes sir."Al mumbled into the phone.

Roy hung up.So it isn't just a cold huh.Oh well I'm sure it'll blow off by tommorrow.Fevers normaly only last 2 days at most 3.

---------XD

That night Roy was lying in bed when his phone becan to ring.

"Hello?"The raven haired man said tiredly into the phone.

"Colonel its Al,Ed is really sick now I don't know what to do!He has a 103 almost 104 fever and is not breathing well!"Al was very panicked.

"Hold on Alphonse I'll be right over ok!"

"Okay sir please hurry!"

Roy hung up his phone threw on some clothes,grabbed his keys and made his way to the Elric's apartment.

-------XD

A/N:Sorry but I'm gonna have to leave it there.I'm tired and my arms are cramping lol.Please tell me what you think by reveiwing!I'm not gonna update though unless I get 10 reveiws.Thanx ; )

Trista XD


End file.
